Question: Subtract. $\begin{aligned} 500& \\ \underline{-23}& \\ \end{aligned}$
${5}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${-}$ ${7}$ ${7}$ ${4}$ A stacked subtraction problem. The equation shows 500 minus 23 equals 477.